


Please, Daddy [fancomic]

by kaijusizefeels



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Fanart, I Tried, Light Bondage, M/M, Parent/Child Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-07
Updated: 2013-09-07
Packaged: 2017-12-25 21:52:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/958000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaijusizefeels/pseuds/kaijusizefeels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the kinkmeme prompt: Herc ties up Chuck with his belt before he fucks him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. page 1




	2. page 2

  



	3. page 3

  



	4. page 4

  



End file.
